A mourir pour mourir
by lamarcheuse
Summary: Kakashi et Yugao partent en mission. Un bout de vie dans l'Anbu. Un moment volé au temps. Optique canon, du moins j'espère que cela vous paraîtra cohérent. Bonne lecture.


_Quelques nuages moutonneux se promenaient tranquillement dans un ciel d'un bleu si pur qu'il forçait l'humilité. Des grues aux cris nasillards le parcouraient sereinement. Une brise légère se leva soudainement, emportant avec elle pétales et aigrettes de pissenlits dans un tourbillon. Un chat s'étira paresseusement en bas d'un arbre torturé, gueule grande ouverte sur des canines acérées, une patte aux griffes sorties tendue vers l'avant._

 _C'était une belle journée, partagée entre l'entraînement et la lecture._

 _Oui, une belle journée.  
_

 _Le temps était doux et il n'y avait pas eu de menace avérée depuis de longues semaines. Kakashi observait le ciel d'un œil nostalgique en remontant son masque. Enfin, une période sans guerre affichée. Le cycle de la haine et de la vengeance pourrait s'apaiser. Sans doute. Peut-être._

 _Si seulement._

 _Il restait un tueur. Un membre éminent de l'unité tactique d'assassinat. Craint et respecté. Craint, surtout. Ils ne l'appréhendaient pas dans sa globalité, et lui n'avait pas la moindre intention de se justifier. Qu'ils aillent se faire lanlaire. Quand on n'est pas foutu de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, ou de sa mission...  
_

 _L'ombre envahit son regard, et il serra son uniforme au niveau de sa poitrine. Il ne s'agissait pas d'angoisse, non pas, mais cela le peinait, de plus en plus. Ceux de son équipe savait. Même Itachi savait l'homme intègre qu'il était. Itachi, doublement utilisé. Peut-être même triplement, si jamais Danzo s'en mêlait. Ahhh, voilà où il en arrivait... chercher ceux pour qui c'est pire encore... Pitoyable. Il serra le poing.  
_

 _Et puis l'Hokage l'avait fait mander en urgence._

La lune, un maigre croissant, suintait des filaments laiteux à travers les nuages, nombreux. Eux luttaient déjà depuis de longues minutes.

« Devant ! Attention ! »

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de réagir et chût pour éviter le fil émoulu d'un kunai à la forme hors du commun, et dont la lame était chargée d'un chakra létal. Un violent souffle le projeta alors en arrière. Yuugao se laissa souplement tomber à ses côtés, et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle souleva son masque de chat.

« Rien de cassé ?

– Non, juste un peu sonné. C'est qu'ils sont résistants, ceux-là. Tenzō aurait été utile ! »

 _Quelques heures auparavant, les deux Anbus se trouvaient devant l'Hokage, prenant note de leur mission. Ce dernier avait été quelque peu inquiet de les voir partir à deux seulement, mais il n'y avait aucun autre choix. Kakashi avait grimacé. Hayate le tuerait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais la jeune femme était douée, une fine épéiste qui lui menait la vie dure à l'entraînement, arrivant même presque parfois à tromper son sharingan. Il eut un claquement de langue agacé en se disant que si elle suivait le fil de ses pensées, c'est elle qui tenterait de le tuer pour l'avoir sous-estimée. Elle souleva un sourcil interrogateur, il eut un geste apaisant de la main avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le chef du village._

Les deux ninjas étaient en position de combat, la jeune femme son katana à la main, Kakashi prêt à former des signes incantatoires. Mais quels mudras préparer ? Ils ne savaient pas assez de choses sur leurs adversaires.

 _« Sandaime ?  
_ – _Mmm ?  
_ – _Nous n'avons rien d'autre sur eux ?  
_ – _Hélas.  
_ – _C'est risqué. Avoir des informations est généralement vital. »_

 _L'homme posa une main sur le bureau, cherchant en vain le regard de son supérieur._

 _« Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je vous ai choisis, tous les deux. Vous possédez un large éventails de techniques.  
_ – _Et nous sommes les deux seuls libres, Tenzō ayant été envoyé ailleurs.  
_ – _Aussi, en effet. »_

Yugao leva son regard chocolat vers la lune et sourit à Kakashi, avant de s'élancer vers leurs adversaires, son arme à la main. Son compagnon se préparait à la couvrir à moyenne distance. C'est alors qu'un ninja immense, une bouillie de traits lui servant de visage, apparut, se préparant à lancer une attaque qui transformerait l'environnement en fournaise. Son sharingan activé - découvert, il se matérialisa aux côtés de la jeune femme et éleva une gigantesque barrière d'eau entre eux et l'ennemi, puis se tourna vers un autre assaillant, le défaisant trop facilement à son goût. Il fronça les sourcils, observant les alentours à la recherche du piège. Ils étaient trop forts, et tout d'un coup, cédaient ? Il se ramassa sur lui, cherchant sa compagne du regard. Cela puait tout ça, et il espérait qu'elle s'en était rendue compte.

 _« Kakashi, Yuugao, méfiez-vous. Je crains que nos ennemis soient plus informés sur vous que nous sur eux. »_

Là, le piège était là. Il le vit à temps, alors que l'autre bondissait furtivement – quasiment invisible – vers eux. Kakashi fit face et acheva son adversaire, en lui ouvrant la gorge, sans une hésitation. Efficace. Des flots de sang giclèrent, éclaboussant ses avant-bras – et son masque. La rapidité de ses mouvements était hallucinante. Il méritait bien sa réputation d'arme létale. Un court instant, les murmures qu'il entendait quotidiennement – Kakashi le tueur d'amis, Kakashi l'impitoyable – le firent grimacer, même s'il restait imperturbable, ordinairement - le masque l'y aidait, assurément. Il avait beau en avoir l'habitude, plus le temps passait, plus cela le heurtait. Ils le connaissaient si mal. Cela était si contraire à son credo, ses règles de vie. – Je ne laisserai jamais mourir mes amis.

Il releva un masque aspergé de sang vers Yuugao, et n'eut qu'un geste de défense, vain. Le dernier assaillant venait d'apparaître devant elle et la balaya d'un violent coup de coude. La jeune femme fut soufflée brutalement en arrière, et son compagnon n'eut que le temps de se placer derrière elle afin qu'elle ne heurtât pas les rochers. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur le sol. Elle était inanimée, assommée par la violence de l'impact.

« Merde, ça craint. »

Il se pencha sur elle alors que leur adversaire se précipitait, grimaçant. Son pouls battait encore, il la reposa délicatement et affronta l'autre ninja. Le combat ne dura qu'un bref instant, Kakashi ayant décidé de ne pas économiser son chakra. L'autre homme s'affaissa, littéralement brûlé par l'électricité dégagée par l'Anbu, qui s'effondra lourdement avant de se traîner vers la jeune femme.

Il la prit dans ses bras avant de s'évanouir en se maudissant pour sa faible réserve de chakra. Il manquait décidément d'endurance. Son masque de porcelaine glissa à ses côtés et lui dans les ténèbres.

Kakashi se releva en sursaut, manquant de heurter le visage de Yuugao, penchée sur lui, inquiète.

« Enfin, je me faisais du souci !  
– Tu vas bien ?  
– C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question. J'ai sondé ton chakra, il n'en reste pas beaucoup. Il est déraisonnable d'aller si loin dans tes réserves. Comment tu te sens ?  
– Plus ou moins bien. Disons que ça ira. Aïe.  
– Enlève ta chemise de maille, tu dois avoir des côtes cassées. »

Kakashi grimaça en ôtant son vêtement. Dans son dos, la jeune femme l'ausculta délicatement et appliqua sur ses blessures des mains débordant de chakra. Il soupira de bien être. Ses paumes étaient fraîches sur sa peau encore brûlante, et l'énergie déployée était douce. Il ferma les yeux, un peu avachi vers l'avant. Yugao sourit, Kakashi n'était jamais le même suivant son public. S'il était toujours sur la défensive avec les autres, il était plus serein – ouvert – avec les membres de son équipe.

« Tu es dans un sale état. »

Il haussa les épaules en grimaçant, et releva une jambe, afin d'appuyer son coude sur son genou. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et commença à soigner une large estafilade sur son épaule. Les bandes de tissus empoissés de sang s'amoncelaient devant lui. Elle affichait une moue contrariée, puis défit le bandeau frontal cachant le sharingan qui saignait encore un peu (5).

« C'est normal, ça ?  
– Normal, je l'ignore, habituel, oui. Je l'ai trop sollicité.  
– Ça te fait mal ?  
– Plus maintenant.  
– Sûr ? »

Il sourit. L'homme savait endurer la douleur en silence et n'aimait pas se faire soigner, et Yuugao ne l'ignorait pas.

« Ne te bile pas. Il serait inconséquent de ma part de ne pas aller le mieux possible le plus vite possible. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle attaque. Je ne ferai pas ma bourrique dans une telle situation. »

La jeune femme le dévisagea un court instant, et acquiesça, avant de finaliser la cicatrisation d'une plus petite blessure. Rapidement, elle considéra le torse de son compagnon qu'un lacis de cicatrices ornait. Elle lui tendit un linge humide.

« Tiens, nettoie-toi le visage, tu es plein de sang. Je peux me tourner, si tu préfères. Et donne-moi ton masque, je vais aller le rincer.  
– Merci.  
– Tu es vraiment en mauvais état, pour ne pas réagir plus que ça ! »

Kakashi lui tendit le tissu noir et s'essuya le visage. La jeune femme avait la délicatesse de ne pas le dévisager, les rares fois où il l'ôtait. Quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Lorsqu'elle revint, il lui lança un regard reconnaissant, le tissu couvert de sang sur la bouche, afin d'éponger les sanies d'une dernière blessure. Yugao était toujours aussi surprise par la physionomie délicate de son partenaire.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, à nouveau, afin de changer son pansement. Kakashi baissa les yeux sur elle avec un léger sourire, et s'affaissa un peu plus contre le tronc d'arbre en soupirant.

"A deux heures de marche, il y a une planque, allons-y"

Arrivés dans ce qui tenait plus d'un taudis que d'un logement, mais qui présentait l'immense avantage de receler bois de chauffage et futon secs, Kakashi s'affala afin de permettre à sa compagne de continuer les soins, en toute sécurité cette fois. Son chackra lumineux semblait s'échapper de ses mains pour ruisseler jusqu'à la source même de sa douleur. L'homme sentait littéralement ses tissus se réparer, ce qui n'était pas une sensation des plus agréables. Elle banda ensuite les blessures les plus importantes, puis leva son visage vers lui. Un échange rapide de regards. Une courte hésitation. Une main sur son visage, juste au niveau de la cicatrice.

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

Une multitude d'émotions passa à travers les yeux de Kakashi. Il posa instinctivement ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme avant de lui rendre son baiser en gémissant, et de la repousser sans en avoir la moindre envie.

« Je suis flatté mais… ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
– Ce qui se passe à l'Anbu reste à l'Anbu. N'est-ce pas la règle de notre ordre ?  
– Oui mais…  
– Hayate ?  
– Oui, Hayate.  
– Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Elle se rapprocha, encore, se rapprocha de telle sorte qu'il pût enceindre ses hanches, et se pencha sur lui. Ses mains à lui remontèrent dans son dos. Il la fit basculer et l'emprisonna de son corps alors qu'elle se cambrait dans un spasme de désir afin d'être plus proche de lui. Après une courte lutte, elle le fit basculer sur le dos afin d'ôter son propre vêtement.

« Attends.  
– Hm ?  
– Aide-moi à sonder les alentours, je ne voudrais pas être dérangé.  
\- Kakashi... j'ai posé suffisamment de pièges à l'extérieur pour que même un écureuil ne puisse.. Bon, si tu y tiens... »

Une fois qu'ils se furent assurés l'absence de compagnie indésirable, après une légère hésitation liée à la précédente interruption, la jeune femme se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur. Des mains fureteuses parcouraient son corps avec douceur, et il baisa sa gorge comme pour boire le feu de sa passion dévalant ses veines. Envoyant le reste de leurs vêtures aux quatre vents, ils s'unirent, les yeux dans les yeux avant d'onduler au rythme de leurs soupirs et de leurs gémissements.

La jouissance leur ferma les yeux. Quelques instants de paix volés au temps et au devoir.

-o-

Des oiseaux filaient à travers un ciel si gris, si bas, qu'il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Leurs cris déchiraient le silence. En bas, sur le sol, tombés du futon sans même s'en être rendu compte, un homme et une femme, encore intimement imbriqués, mains jointes, restaient silencieux, yeux fermés. L'homme avait été le premier surpris à sentir son cœur qu'il croyait définitivement perdu battre à nouveau. Comme un écho à cette résurrection, un rayon de soleil perça les nuages.

Elle sembla reprendre conscience en premier, le menton posé sur la chevelure argent de son mentor. Son souffle s'apaisait. L'homme, le front posé sur le haut de la poitrine de Yuugao tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle frémit à une caresse légère sur sa hanche et sentit un sourire en coin fleurir sur les lèvres de Kakashi. Il se redressa alors et elle lova un court instant son visage dans son cou. Sentant son corps se raidir, l'homme fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre compte qu'elle semblait avoir envie de rire.

« Un souci ?  
– Non. Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais… tu portes sur toi une odeur de cuir mouillé et de chien. Moui. C'est amusant. »

L'homme la dévisagea, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui mourut rapidement. Il sembla réaliser, non pas ce qu'ils venaient de partager, mais les répercussions éventuelles.

Il est difficile d'avoir le moindre secret dans un petit village.

« Maaa… Dans quel merdier me suis-je encore fourré ? »

Kakashi était mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas qu'il était ami avec Hayate, mais ce dernier était un homme qu'il respectait, tant pour ses qualités de ninja que pour sa gentillesse. Et puis, il avait posé un regard protecteur sur l'idylle naissante entre lui et Yuugao, une part de bonheur par procuration, en quelque sorte. Sans risque de faire mourir qui que ce soit. Outre le fait qu'il avait avec la jeune femme une relation hiérarchique potentiellement gênante. Il eut un claquement de langue agacé.

Penchant son visage sur le côté, le sourire de Yuugao se fit plus franc, encore, lorsqu'elle vit la main encore gantée aller gratter des cheveux gris emmêlés, signe d'une nervosité certaine.

L'urgence avait enflammé leur désir et il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences.

Son corps à elle n'avait pas de secret pour Kakashi, et réciproquement. Une grande promiscuité était inévitable lors de certaines missions, mais il s'était toujours interdit de la voir autrement que comme un guerrier. Cela aurait été trop… gênant de laisser sa chair montrer ses… émotions. Il travaillait suffisamment son flegme pour ne pas réduire ainsi ses efforts à néant. _Un guerrier, c'est un guerrier, rien de plus._

 _Ben tiens. Ganache va !  
_

Kakashi se redressa d'un bond, et commençait à se rhabiller lorsque la jeune femme l'interrompit. Elle le dévisageait depuis un moment, considérant le décalage entre la délicatesse de ses traits – la douceur de ses mains – et son efficacité en tant qu'assassin. Un ange vengeur. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Mmm ?  
– Je peux te poser une question ?  
– Ah.  
– Pourquoi, le masque ? »

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, l'homme ferma les yeux en souriant. La jeune femme avait beau être intelligente et savoir faire preuve d'un esprit de déduction hors du commun, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui était devant elle. Son regard étrange la fixa, un instant, un regard sincère, ouvert. Presque tendre. Elle fronça les sourcils, oserait-il utiliser son Sharingan contre elle ? Mais il reprit simplement la parole.

« Tu ne devines pas ?  
– Kakashi…  
– Tu devrais comprendre rien qu'en me regardant.  
– Tu n'as rien à cacher, pourtant ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard, gêné.

« Maa… c'est embarrassant. Je te raconterai ça en chemin. »

L'homme se grattait l'arrière du crâne avec frénésie sous l'œil amusé de la jeune femme.

« Hors de question, Hatake. Tu vas en profiter pour inventer une histoire et je n'en saurais jamais le fin mot.  
– Ah… Il faut croire que tu me connais bien.  
– Eh bien, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Tu es mon aîné dans l'apprentissage, et je t'ai toujours considéré comme un exemple à suivre, tu le sais. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil et la regarda en coin. Une lueur carmine exacerbée par le soleil passa à travers ses cils. Il étouffa un sourire triste.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose. Les gens qui me sont proches… il leur arrive des choses.  
– Tu ne me penses donc pas assez forte ?  
– La force n'est pas toujours suffisante. Je n'ai pas le droit de…  
– Tu n'as pas le droit de quoi ? D'aimer ? C'est donc pour ça que… Détrompe-toi, Kakashi, tu en as autant le droit qu'un autre. Et puis… Je ne te demande rien. Je t'offre, c'est tout. »

Il dévisageait Yuugao. La vie serait-elle donc si facile à ses côtés ? Un instant, un court instant, il s'interrogea et vit ce qui pourrait être avant de songer qu'elle partageait le quotidien d'un autre. Ses lèvres s'arquèrent amèrement, puis il détourna le regard avant de reprendre la parole.

« Serait-ce aussi simple ? J'ai du mal à le croire.  
– Et donc… Pourquoi le masque ? »

Kakashi sourit en se rhabillant. Bien que plus sensiblement petite que lui, Yuugao le toisait, bras croisés, avec l'intention manifeste de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. La jeune femme savait faire preuve d'une remarquable pugnacité.

Il se pencha sur elle, juste avant de remonter le tissu noir sur le bas de son visage. Son sharingan vibra, à moins que ce fût un effet de son imagination.

« Pour être pris au sérieux. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'était agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise. Son chuchotement bien qu'à peine audible, avait été bien clair. Il laissa pivoter son visage aux traits si fin, à la physionomie si délicate que sa cicatrice ne déparait pas, le sourire de ses lèvres éclairant son visage, et remonta son masque.

« Et aussi parce que comme ça, certains se concentrent dessus plutôt que sur moi. »

Ses yeux sourirent alors, il fourra avec nonchalance ses mains dans ses poches, et ils reprirent la route pour Konoha. En cheminant, la jeune femme discutait de ce dont elle avait envie. Un bon bain, pour commencer, puis une bonne semaine de repos. Et la paix, accessoirement.

« Tu sais de quoi je rêve, Kakashi ?  
\- Non, dis ?  
\- Mon rêve, ce serait de ne plus avoir besoin de faire ce travail. Attention, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, il est nécessaire, et nous participons à la protection de Konoha. J'aimerai vraiment tout simplement tenir une école d'arts martiaux, former des enfants à se battre, mais juste comme un sport, comme un plaisir. Pas pour lutter pour leur vie.  
\- MMmm c'est un joli rêve que tu as là. Ce serait bien qu'il puisse voir le jour.  
\- Et toi, Kakashi ? »

L'homme leva le visage vers les cieux _\- Rin -_ et son regard s'y perdit avec nostalgie _\- Obito -_ comme partageant son univers _\- Minato -_ avec ses fantômes bien-aimés - _mes amis_. Il soupira.

« Moi ? Je crois... je crois que j'aimerai mourir avant ceux que j'aime. Oui, ça me changerait. »

Ils se turent, arrivant aux portes de Konoha, puis partirent chacun de leur côté.

Kakashi garda sa vie durant ces instants dans un coin de sa tête, comme chose précieuse. Un viatique. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'Hayate avait pu apprendre à son sujet, lui qui mourut peu après.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Sandaime devait lui donner le rôle d'un jonin instructeur, et il ne croisa plus Yuugao que devant la stèle funéraire érigée en l'honneur des braves morts au combat.


End file.
